Sasuke's Day Off
by kiiyu-sama
Summary: After a long hard week of missions all Sasuke wants to do is sleep. Naruto has a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Hello there people of earth…..and people of the internet crazies! I am Kiiyu and this is my second fanfic. 0.o Yes I am shocked too. This fanfic happened because the Evil-Plot-Bunnies-Of-Doom tracked me down and found me while I was taking my French exam, thankfully they were nice enough to let me finish my exam first before I wrote this…..I probably failed my exam though….Anyways, on with the show!_

**Sasuke's Day Off**

Sasuke laid in bed, his eye twitching with each echoing bang on his front door. He had been laying there in his bed for the past twenty minutes listening to this racket, hoping that whoever was at his front door would give up and go away. Sadly, if it was who he thought it was…

"Sasuke-teme! I know you're in there!"

Yup, he knew it. Naruto. The bane of his existence, the light of his life, but most importantly at this moment, the most annoying fucker ever born. Sasuke groaned, he had been out on a very long and tiresome mission for the past week and had only just gotten home not even an hour ago. All he wanted was to go to sleep and forget about any missions for a while.

But no, he had just laid his head on his pillow when all the bagging had begun. He was certain that the dobe had some kind of device that let him know whenever he was trying to relax.

"Naruto! Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep!" Sasuke bellowed. Silence followed, and he sighed in relief. '_Thank god' _he thought _'he must have given up and left'_. Suddenly the bed shifted a little. Annoyed Sasuke peeked his eyes open and saw Naruto sitting beside him on the bed with an expectant look on his face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered gently.

Sasuke sent the blonde an Uchiha brand death glare. "Dobe, what the hell is so important that you can't let me sleep?"

Grinning like a fox Naruto leaned down and nipped the Uchiha's ear. Then in a husky voice he said "Sex."

The blank look on Sasuke's face turned into one of lust. "Well," he mused a smirk evident in his voice "I don't think it would hurt to stay up for another hour or two."

Then Sasuke pounced.

_AN- So did you like it…..if you did, or even if you didn't send me a review, I don't mid constructive criticism, and if I've misspelled anything and such, please tell me. I may continue this onto another chapter if enough people like it! Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN~ yay the second chapter! I y'all like it bunches. I would like to clear up a misunderstanding, I did mean to call Naruto the bane of Sasuke's existence, and I do know the meaning of the word. Naruto continuously annoys Sasuke and gets him into situations he would rather not be in. So thus he is a sort of 'curse' upon Sasuke's life. Also it seems I forgot to out a disclaimer on the first chapter so here goes!_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, because if I did there would not be so many filler episodes in the anime and Naruto and Sasuke would have made out a little more…

THIS IS A LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Sasuke groaned as he deepened his kiss with Naruto. He dragged his tongue along the line of Naruto's teeth and he chuckled lightly when his blonde fox whimpered. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up, instantly missing the warmth of the body beneath him. Perfectly aware of the blue eyes watching his every move he stripped off his shirt. He was about to do the same with his pants when a pair of hands tan hands intercepted his own.

Naruto gave him a heated grin. "let me do that for you." he said as he rubbed the Uchiha's thighs. Sasuke hn'd and allowed Naruto to continue, watching as Naruto's pink tongue flicked against the pal skin of his chest.

'Dear gods,' Sasuke thought 'he's certainly gotten better at using his mouth.' All his thoughts suddenly ceased as a knee began to rub against his straining erection. Onyx eyes peered down at the blonde as he ran his fingers through his tresses. Naruto dug his fingers into the hem of Sasuke's pants and pulled them down to his knees. He wasted no time in engulfing the appendage in front of him. Sasuke tightened his grip in Naruto's hair, forcing him to swallow him whole.

Naruto took that as encouragement and began to suck harder. Sasuke's head tilted back and his muscles tighten. He was so close, just a little more and he knew he would find completion.

There it was! It was coming, he was going to-

"SASUKE-KUN! Have you seen-OH MY GOD!"

Sure enough before he could finish Sakura of all people had interrupted him. Embarrassed Naruto jumped off the bed and held up his hands in front of himself. "H-he-hey Sakura-chan."

Sasuke yanked up his pants and glared at the pinkette as she began to yell at Naruto.

"Naruto I may be fine with you dating Sasuke-kun now, but that does not mean you can just run of and leave me all alone with Lee" she screeched "I had to listen to him prattle on and on about the youth and beauty of life. Then Gai-san showed up! I will never forgive you!"

Moments later Naruto ran out of the Uchiha mansion, chased by an enraged Sakura. Inside Sasuke pressed his face into his pillow and groaned in frustration. Now he was tired _and_ horny.

'That's it' he thought 'I should just stop taking days off work. They're just more stressful than actual missions.'

He then stood up and made his way to his front door, intent on finding a certain blonde and making him finish what he started.

_So there you go. The second chapter. Like it? Hate it? Tell me why, click that little button down there. Go ahead, click it, you know you want to…._


End file.
